U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,116 generally discloses a method for vehicle information and interaction management. The method receives vehicle feature data and driver preference data for a vehicle. In addition, the method also receives an information message from the vehicle and a driving workload estimate that is indicative of current and previously occurring conditions. A control signal responsive to the vehicle feature data, information message, driver preference data and driving workload estimate is provided to initiate the activation or disablement of a function of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,522,320 generally discloses a system for authorizing use of a vehicle communication and information system by receiving information associating one or more devices with a vehicle computer. The system may be configured to receive information identifying a user requesting authorization to command the vehicle controls from the one or more devices associated with the vehicle computer. The user may be authorized to command the vehicle controls from the one or more devices associated with the vehicle computer based on performing an authentication process for authenticating the user, determining that the user is an authenticated user based on the authentication process, and enabling command of one or more vehicle controls from the one or more remote devices via the associated vehicle computer based on the user being authenticated.
U.S. Patent Application 2007/0013498 generally discloses a driver warning device which serves to warn the driver when a safety-critical condition of the vehicle is reached. A warning is issued only if such issuance is to take place in accordance with a user profile. This avoids unnecessary warnings from being issued to a driver, which could reduce the acceptance of the warning system on the part of the driver.